Miles to Go
by The Peanut Butter General
Summary: The aftermath of Freak Nation. M/A romance. *you have to forget that M/L were holding hands at the end of FN* Max and Alec are fighting the daily war striving for the freedom of the transgenic population. Chapter 3 Up
1. Chapter One - The beginning of the end

Author's Note: Takes place after Freak Nation… you totally have to forget that Max and Logan were holding hands at the end of Freak Nation.  
  
Disclaimer: Y'all know that I don't own Dark Angel. I'm not on Dark Angel. I don't work for Dark Angel. Dark Angel is owned by a bunch of guys that make more money in a day than I do in a year. So don't sue… cause I don't own anything.  
  
"They're not going anywhere!" The gun holding man yelled, pointing his rifle directly at the two young children.  
  
"Okay, let's be calm about this." Detective Clemente said slowly, raising his own gun at the rifleman.  
  
"No! Damn freak kids started this by stealing from me!" The rifleman shouted. "Now they're going to die."  
  
"What did they steal?" A voice from the surrounding crowd inquired.  
  
"A loaf of bread and some fruit from my market." The rifleman replied, gazing at the small woman in the crowd.  
  
"Here." The woman said. "Twenty bucks cover it?" Rifleman shook his head no. "Thirty, then?" Again, Rifleman shook his head no. "Fifty Dollars, that's my final offer. Take the Fifty and let the kids go."  
  
"They're mutant freaks!" Rifleman yelled. "The only way they're leaving is in a body bag."  
  
"They're just little kids." Max stated coldly. "You can't kill them for stealing."  
  
"They're not little kids!" Rifleman yelled.  
  
"Are you going to do anything here?" Max snapped at Clemente.  
  
"Sir, put the rifle down." Clemente said.  
  
"Screw you!" Rifleman shouted, taking a shot at Clemente.  
  
Faster than you can say howdy… Another shot screamed out from the crowd and connected with the rifle's bullet, knocking it out of Clemente's path. Another shot, Clemente's gun fired at the Rifleman, hitting him in the shoulder and causing him to drop his gun. Max rushed from the crowd to the side of the two young kids and pulled them behind her for safety.  
  
"We need to regroup." One of the kids said.  
  
"Where?" The other replied.  
  
"Go on out to Terminal City." Max said. "Someone there will help you."  
  
The kids took off together, each running toward Terminal City and safety.  
  
"Nice shot." Max said, as the second shooter come out of the crowd.  
  
"Not to shabby, I must say. " Alec smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Mmm." Max murmured as Alec pulled away. "You better follow them to make sure they make it safely."  
  
Chapter One  
  
It's been almost eight months now since we first began this war, Max thought to herself. And still we're hunted like animals in the streets. No one is safe. And more transgenics are pouring in daily. Max stared out at the burning crosses surrounding her new home.  
  
Terminal City…  
  
"What'cha doing?" Alec said, as he approached Max. Her hand instantly reached for his.  
  
"Just thinking." She said. "Eight long months and still nothing. Nothing has changed. These people just want us dead. Things are getting crazy here." Max's voice began to break as tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
"Hey." Alec said softly. "We'll make it. We will. We're strong and we have each other." He grabbed her and held her against his chest, kissing her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"I know." She whispered. "It's just that we've lost so many lives and gained so few freedoms."  
  
"I know." Alec said lightly. "But we'll go on. It's what we were made to do."  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Do not attempt to adjust your sets, this is an Eyes-Only streaming freedom video, this broadcast cannot be traced, cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city. Tension is running high on Seattle streets these days, as everyone is judged guilty until they can prove they are or are not transgenics. Vigilante crowds have begun mass attacks on transgenics exiting Terminal City on supply runs. It is time now that we, as Americans, put our prejudices aside and help the transgenics. Our tax dollars, our elected officials created these men and women, boys and girls, to fight our wars and protect us from our enemies. Their home base was destroyed and they fled into our city for safety. They've taken care of us for years; it's time we paid them back. This has been an Eyes-Only streaming freedom video. Peace. Out." Logan flipped the switch ending his hack and turned in his chair. He stood and walked to the window, staring at the flaming Xs that filled the night. "Max." He said to himself, "I hope your okay out there."  
  
Back in Terminal City…  
  
"Hey Max!" Mole called, "You in there?" He pushed the make shift door open to reveal Max's room. "We've got a situation." Mole scanned the room quickly and then looked down at the ground. "Sorry." He chuckled.  
  
"It's okay." Alec said, covering he and Max quickly with a sheet. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Got word that a group of X8 and X9 are being held in a facility in Sector Four." Mole said. "Word is that White's on his way there now."  
  
"Let's go." Max said, pulling the sheet from Alec and dashing to her clothes.  
  
"Hey!" Alec shouted, covering himself with a nearby pillow. "We'll be there in a second Mole."  
  
Mole smiled and laughed as he left the room. "Xs!" He said to no one in general.  
  
Sector Four…  
  
"There." Alec said, pointing to a black van. "There's White."  
  
"You take the battle squad and go for White. Keep him busy. We'll go after the kids." Max said. "Mole has the bus parked on the other side of the building."  
  
"We all come out." Alec said, kissing Max good bye.  
  
"Come home to me." Max whispered, holding Alec tightly.  
  
"Promise." Alec said before leaving.  
  
Alec and his team rushed towards White's man, bullets blazing randomly, trained on no one in particular. "Warning shots only." Alec called, "Don't fire at anyone unless they fire at you first." Alec ran along side of another male X5; additional pairs of twos ran side by side, each protecting the second squad led by Max.  
  
"Hurry, hurry, go." Max called as she got people into the facility. "Everyone down, hands on your heads."  
  
The regular workers complied and fell to the ground.  
  
"452." White hissed as he blocked her path.  
  
"Get out of our way White." Max said. "We're here for our family."  
  
White pulled his sidearm forward and cocked the gun preparing to shoot. A young X6 bounded from his spot and tackled White to the floor. The group instantly split as half went for White and half went for the captured children.  
  
Max handcuffed White to the radiator as several transgenics held him at gunpoint. "We're out." A shout came from the back.  
  
"Copy that." Max called, and motioned her squad to begin retreat. "Moving out, mission accomplished." Max said into her headset.  
  
"Copy that." Alec replied through his as he motioned his group to fall back.  
  
"Come on!" Mole called as both teams emerged onto the bus.  
  
"Open fire!" White shouted as gunshots began streaming around the transgenics.  
  
"Return Fire!" Alec called, "Stand your ground. Mole, get them out of here!"  
  
"Mole, go!" Max yelled, climbing back out of the bus. "Split and converge. Surround the enemy!" Max shouted, opening fire on White's men.  
  
Bullets flew and screams were heard as shot continued to be fired. White's men began pulling back as more agents fell to the ground. "Fall back!" Otto shouted. "Agents, fall back."  
  
"No!" White screamed. "To the death men, to the death!"  
  
Gunfire continued to echo through the parking lot as the transgenics and White's FBI agents continued to fight.  
  
"Max!" Alec shouted into his headset. "We're running low on ammo!"  
  
"Start falling back." Max called. "Go, go, go." Max cried as she herded wounded soldiers into an empty warehouse. "Out the back door, come on!" Max shouted.  
  
"Hurry, Lil' Fella!" Joshua screamed, turning over the engine on another bus. "Hurry!"  
  
The soldiers rushed on to the bus as Joshua threw it into gear and drove off.  
  
"Report." Alec barked.  
  
"Mole reports they got back to Terminal City with no problem." A small X8 called from Joshua's side.  
  
"Medical teams?" Max shouted.  
  
"Surveying the wounded now ma'am." A female X6 called. "Doesn't look like anything serious."  
  
"How many did we lose?" Max asked.  
  
"No one." Alec said, placing his arm around her shoulders. "No one was lost. We're all accounted for and mostly standing."  
  
"Mostly." Alec's running partner chuckled. "You aren't the one with a bullet in your knee cap."  
  
"Aah, you complain too much." Alec joked as the other X5 laughed.  
  
"Let me shoot you in the knee and see how it feels." The X5 smirked.  
  
Jam Pony HQ…  
  
"Quiet down!" Normal shouted, raising the volume on the TV.  
  
"Another failed attempt by the FBI to capture the transgenics." A woman reported said. "I'm standing here at the scene where FBI Agent Ames White had prepared a trap for the Terminal City transgenics. A group of transgenic children were rumored to be held in the facility. As a group of these highly trained soldiers stormed in to rescue their children, FBI agents attacked. Unfortunately, the transgenics escaped unharmed and managed to recover the transgenic children. Mr. White, do you care to comment on today's failed capture?"  
  
"Get that camera out of my face!" White barked.  
  
"And there you have it. Stay with us while we bring you more coverage from this scene." The report said.  
  
"Alright, back to work." Normal shouted. "Bip, bip, bip."  
  
"They said unharmed." Cindy said, walking up to Normal and Sketchy. "I'm sure they're okay."  
  
"My boy can take care of himself." Normal said.  
  
"MmHmm." Cindy mumbled. "And I'm sure Max made it out too."  
  
Normal just nodded. "Good kids, those two. We got any runs going out that way?"  
  
"Alec's been handling pickups from here. He's routing a lot of what they need to be delivered to Jam Pony." Sketchy said.  
  
"Who would of thunk it." Cindy said. "Normal and Jam Pony being the underground supplier to the transgenics."  
  
"Hey, they're not that bad." Normal said. "Only human right?"  
  
"Right." Sketchy replied.  
  
"Okay, okay, enough of this mushy bonding crap. Next thing you know you'll be asking me out for a beer." Normal chuckled. "Hot run, Sector 12."  
  
"I've got it." Cindy said, grabbing the package and heading towards the door. "Oh yea, Normal." She called, turning back to the desk. "We'll be at Crash around eight… you should come." She smiled as she left the building.  
  
Sector Twelve…  
  
"Delivery for a Pamela Johnson." Cindy said, as the old woman opened the door.  
  
"Thank you dear." The old woman said. "Here you go." She handed Cindy a ten-dollar tip.  
  
"Thank you!" Cindy said, putting her clipboard away and turning down the front stoop.  
  
"Cindy!" She heard her name called.  
  
"Yea." Cindy replied, head bobbing.  
  
"Hey." Logan said.  
  
"Hey." Cindy replied.  
  
"What's new?" Logan asked, all smiles.  
  
"She hasn't been around much." Cindy replied. "My girl's been busy fighting for her freedom."  
  
"I know." Logan said softly. "But, is she okay?"  
  
"Last I heard, yes." Cindy said. "And according to the news, no one was hurt this morning."  
  
"Tell her I miss her." Logan said.  
  
"I'll pass along the message, but you know that she's…" Cindy stopped short.  
  
"She's what?" Logan demanded.  
  
"She's…" Cindy paused, then added quickly, "been busy."  
  
"Yea." Logan said.  
  
"Well, I've got to get back to work." Cindy said. "Later."  
  
"Bye." Logan said, watching as Cindy turned and left. 


	2. Chapter Two - Coming Together

Chapter Two  
  
Crash…  
  
"Boo, what are you wearing?" Cindy asked as Max approached.  
  
"I'm incognito." Max said, running her fingers through her long red wig.  
  
"So, what's the what?" Cindy asked. "Normal got a mess of boxes and stuff for you at Jam Pony. Sketchy wanted to deliver them today, idiot. Said no one would see him lugging all these boxes into Terminal City."  
  
"Thanks, Cindy." Max said flatly.  
  
"One other thing, Boo." Cindy said. "Ran into an old friend today."  
  
"Who?" Max said, suddenly alarmed.  
  
"Logan." Cindy said quickly. "Said to tell you 'hey'."  
  
"K." Max smiled. "You didn't…"  
  
"No." Cindy interrupted. "I didn't tell him about you and Alec. Funny though… started out as a prank to get Logan away from you."  
  
"And now it's so much more." Max said.  
  
"He treating you right? Or am I going to have to smack him around?" Cindy inquired.  
  
"No." Max smiled. "He's treating me great."  
  
"I've never seen you this happy." Cindy said. "No frowning, no sighing, no darting around and complaining. No virus."  
  
"Nothing but two people… two souls together." Max finished.  
  
"Oh. You got it bad girl." Cindy said.  
  
"Ladies!" Sketchy said upon his approach. "I have beer, I have glasses, I have two beautiful women surrounding me… what more could one man ask for?"  
  
"A life." Max said.  
  
"A grip." Cindy added.  
  
"A real man to show you how it's done." Alec said, walking up behind Sketchy. "Let's go babe." He said to Max.  
  
"We'll be by Jam Pony tonight." Max said.  
  
"We'll be there." Cindy smiled and watched Max and Alec leave Crash.  
  
"Cute couple." Sketchy said.  
  
"Yea." Cindy murmured.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Do not attempt to adjust your sets. This is an Eyes-Only streaming freedom video. This cable hack can not be traced, can not be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city. Mutants among us seems to be on the cover of every newspaper from California to New York, Texas to North Dakota and all over the United States. 'Fear them' is the underlying message. But why? Why are we afraid of them? Our government made them, created them, trained them to fight our battles. They were raised with no compassion, no love, no family but themselves. We must now care for them as we would any war veteran. This has been an Eyes-Only streaming freedom video. Peace. Out."  
  
"Fool!" A man yelled at the Television Monitor. "Those freaks are nothing but trouble. They're going to come in and take over. They're going to kill and destroy. Take out jobs and pollute the gene pool. It's disgusting. They're disgusting. They're nothing but trouble!"  
  
"Calm down!" Another voice shouted. "You don't know what they are. Who they are."  
  
"What? You feeling sympathetic Adam?" The first man asked.  
  
"No." Adam replied. "I'm just saying, they're probably lost and afraid. And they're being attacked from every which way. You can't just assume because they're different, it automatically makes them evil."  
  
"Hey, shut up!" Another man yelled.  
  
"Yea, shut up, Adam." The first man yelled.  
  
"You want to say that to my face?" Adam said standing to face the man. "Come one. Say it."  
  
"Screw you!" The man said, throwing a punch toward Adam.  
  
"Was that going to hurt?" Adam asked, clutching the man's hand in his fist. "You can't even fight me, you're going to go out and fight one of them?" Adam threw the man's hand away. "Go to hell. And take your flunkies with you." Adam said, turning and leaving the bar.  
  
"He's nothing but trouble." The man said.  
  
"Yea, and only been around a few months." Another man said.  
  
"You don't think?" The first man asked.  
  
Logan's Penthouse…  
  
"Yea." Logan said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey, Logan, it's Buddy." The man said. "Look we got a little problem with our amnesia patient. He's getting a little wild about all this transgenic stuff. Having nightmares, fighting people that are speaking out against the transgenics."  
  
"I'll try and get in touch with Max about it." Logan said. "If he starts getting dangerous, take Mary and get out of there. I'll deal with it on my end."  
  
"Thanks." Buddy said.  
  
"No. Thank you." Logan replied, ending the conversation.  
  
Terminal City…  
  
Max's smile beamed as she ran her hand across Alec's bare stomach. She watched as his chest rose and fell in a peaceful sleep. She brushed a stray strand of hair from his face and leaned over to kiss him.  
  
"Morning." He smiled. "That's a nice way to be woken up."  
  
"I know." Max smiled back. "I like waking you up that way." They kissed.  
  
"Mmm." Alec groaned, "What time is it?"  
  
"A little after midnight." Max replied.  
  
"It's late, we need to get moving." Alec said, snuggling into Max's embrace.  
  
"I know." Max said softly. "Hot run, Terminal City."  
  
"Yea." Alec said.  
  
"I'll get the teams ready." Max said, leaving the comfort of the bed.  
  
"I'll meet you in fifteen." Alec said, pushing his hair from his eyes.  
  
Alec watched Max intently as she walked from the room.  
  
"Okay guys!" Max shouted as she entered the main room. "Who's on the supply run tonight?"  
  
"We are." A small X6 shouted. "My team and a few X5 are prepared."  
  
"Good." Max said. "This should be an easy one. Straight pick up, no problems."  
  
"We hope." The boy said.  
  
"Max." Mole said. "Logan's on the line for you."  
  
"Take a message." Max snipped.  
  
"Says it's important." Mole replied.  
  
"What?" Max said into the phone. "We're getting ready for a supply run."  
  
"This isn't a social call." Logan replied. "Buddy called, it's Zack."  
  
"We take care of our own." Max said. "Tell Buddy I'll send someone to get Zack out of there."  
  
"It's not that easy." Logan snapped.  
  
"It is that easy. And it's none of your concern." Max yelled.  
  
"Hey!" Logan shouted. "In case you haven't noticed Eyes-Only and I are still fighting for you!"  
  
"Yes, you and your alter-ego. You make a wonderful couple." Max snipped. "We'll take care of our own."  
  
"Do you need anything?" Logan asked, softer now.  
  
"No. I have everything I need." Max said, slipping her hand into Alec's hand. "Thanks for the info. We'll get Zack out of there." 


	3. Chapter Three - Finding a Friend

Chapter Three  
  
Jam Pony…  
  
"Come on, get the last of the boxes on the truck." Max said hurriedly.  
  
"Quiet, guys." Normal cautioned. "Vigilantes." He added, nodding toward the street.  
  
"Great." Cindy said.  
  
"I'm on it." Sketchy called and left the building. "Yo, bloods, what's up?" Sketchy said, approaching the vigilante men.  
  
"Hunting us some transgenic freaks." One man said. "You seen any."  
  
"No." Sketchy said. "Haven't seen a single one since the debacle here a few months ago."  
  
"They take you hostage?" The man asked.  
  
"Yup." Sketchy said. "Hostage… but they didn't kill me."  
  
"Duh." The man said.  
  
"Yea." Sketchy replied. "Well, I'd better get back to work."  
  
"That's it?" Alec said, as Sketchy entered the building.  
  
"Yea." Sketchy said. "Two of them, one rifle each. Told 'em I hadn't seen any transgenics."  
  
"We're done anyway." Max said. "Everyone ready to go?"  
  
"We're good." Alec said, closing the truck's back door.  
  
"You sure you're going to be able to get back into Terminal City?" Cindy asked.  
  
"Don't worry." Max said. "We have a diversion planned."  
  
"You guys need anything else?" Normal asked.  
  
"Actually." Max said, "you remember that guy Sam that worked here a while ago?"  
  
"You mean, brother Zack?" Cindy questioned.  
  
"Yea." Max said. "I need someone to go get him. His memory isn't back, I just thought maybe if…"  
  
"You thought it would be easier if we went." Normal interrupted.  
  
"Me too." Alec said. "That way if we run into any problems, we're covered."  
  
"We just can't risk sending a transgenic group out there." Max said.  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow." Cindy said. "You gonna meet us here lover-boy?"  
  
Alec grinned. "If I can mange to get out of bed in the morning."  
  
Terminal City…  
  
"You sure you're okay with going to get Zack?" Max asked. "I can send someone else."  
  
"No. It should be me." Alec said. "Maybe I can jog his memory on the way back."  
  
"I don't want you to go." Max said, selfishly.  
  
"I'll be back." Alec smiled and kissed her. "Besides… absence makes the heart grow fonder. Or something like that."  
  
"Hmm." Max beamed, "I know something else that makes the heart grow fonder."  
  
"No time." Alec said, packing a small overnight bag.  
  
"There's always time." Max said, shimmying up beside him. "There's always time for you. And for me." She purred, sliding her hands under his shirt.  
  
"Max." Alec laughed. "I have to meet Cindy and Sketchy in fifteen minutes."  
  
"We have time!" Max half shouted, tearing his shirt from his body.  
  
"Damn, Max." Alec sighed. "I'm not a machine."  
  
"You're my machine." Max smiled.  
  
"True." Alec said, tossing Max on to the bed.  
  
Jam Pony…  
  
"Where the heck is that boy?" Normal asked.  
  
"Probably saying a long goodbye to Max." Cindy replied. "He'll be here."  
  
"I'm here." Alec said, approaching from behind.  
  
"You're late." Normal snapped.  
  
"Hey, only a few minutes." Alec smiled.  
  
"Okay. Officially, you're doing a large delivery for Jam Pony." Normal said. "I got secured sector passes. They'll probably check the truck's contents. I put some packages in the back and there's a manifest in the front seat." Normal explained. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks man." Alec said, bumping Normal's fist.  
  
"Yea, yea." Normal frowned. "Go. And make sure you return my employees and my truck."  
  
"We will." Cindy said, climbing in the front seat. "We'll miss you Normal."  
  
"Don't lie." Normal laughed.  
  
"Thanks for the car, Dad." Sketchy smirked, earning a smack in the head from Normal.  
  
"Thanks." Alec said, joining Cindy in the front of the truck.  
  
Logan's Penthouse…  
  
"Still haven't spoken to her?" Asha inquired.  
  
"Briefly." Logan huffily replied. "She doesn't want to talk."  
  
"What happened?" Asha prodded. "I mean really. It's been months now, Logan. You need to talk about it."  
  
"I don't know." Logan said. "I was trying to help her. I was trying to get her to leave Terminal City, come back here with me. I could have given her a new identity, everything she needed."  
  
"So, what happened?" Asha urged.  
  
"I don't know." Logan huffed again. "I really don't know. I told her everything, everything she needed to do. I was willing to fight beside her. I was willing to fight with her."  
  
"Like you were one of them." Asha expounded.  
  
"Yes." Logan replied.  
  
"But, you're not." Asha said flatly.  
  
"No. But he is." Logan said snidely.  
  
"He?" Asha questioned.  
  
"Alec." Logan said. "Max told me a while ago that she and Alec were together."  
  
"No." Asha said surprised. "Alec told me he couldn't get close to anyone, that he lost the one person he let get close. He wouldn't… not with her. Not when he had the chance to…"  
  
"To be with you?" Logan questioned. "I don't think he thinks that way. It's whatever is available to him at the time he wants it. And obviously, Max was available and wanted."  
  
The Farm…  
  
"Adam!" Mary called, "You have visitors."  
  
"Visitors?" Adam questioned and walked to the front of the house. "Hello."  
  
"Hey man." Sketchy said, thrusting his hand out. "How you been?"  
  
"Fine." Adam answered suspiciously.  
  
"So, listen Zack…" Alec began.  
  
"Adam." Adam said.  
  
"Huh. No, actually, your name is Zack. And I need you to come with us to Seattle." Alec said. "It's important."  
  
"This is about the tattoo on the back of my neck isn't it?" Adam asked. "You think I'm one of them."  
  
"No, I know you're one of us." Alec said, turning and showing Zack his own barcode. "I know it's a lot to digest. But we're going to help you."  
  
"And if I don't believe you?" Adam asked.  
  
"Then I hope you come to your senses and meet with us before White finds you out here and kills you." Alec said matter of factly.  
  
"The dreams are real." Adam said.  
  
"What dreams?" Alec asked.  
  
"The dreams. Manticore, the fire, being trapped in a sealed room." Adam said. "I thought it was just too much late night TV."  
  
"It's not. You're a transgenic… actually we prefer genetically empowered. But that's besides the point." Alec said. "We need you. You need us. We'll find a way to restore your memory."  
  
"Okay." Adam said. "But don't try anything funny."  
  
Jam Pony…  
  
"Miss us?" Cindy spouted as she and Sketchy walked through the door.  
  
"Hardly." Normal scoured. "You reprobates."  
  
"He missed us." Sketchy said smiling.  
  
"He loves us." Cindy laughed.  
  
"He's going to fire you if you don't get to work." Normal said. "Now Bip!"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah." Cindy said, seeing Normal's smile. "You love being a part of this."  
  
"Bip!" Normal said, handing Sketchy a package.  
  
Terminal City…  
  
"How is he?" Max asked, watching Zack look around the main room of the warehouse.  
  
"Skeptical." Alec replied. "Said he's been having dreams about being in the fire at Manticore. Said he had a dream that he and three others started the fire. I explained that it was two different occasions. He says he remembers you."  
  
"He's my brother." Max said.  
  
"Sure." Alec said. "Besides, who could forget that smile!"  
  
Max beamed and kissed Alec lightly. "I better go talk to him."  
  
"Max?" Zack asked at her approach. "You're Max."  
  
"Yes." Max said. "I am. I'm Max and you're Zack."  
  
"Max." Zack said again, hugging her close to him. "I remember."  
  
"How much do you remember?" Max asked.  
  
"I remember leaving Manticore when we were little. Being alone those first few nights." Zack said. "I remember you… giving myself up for you… going back to Manticore. You came for me. You rescued me."  
  
"Yes." Max said.  
  
"I remember leading you… and Syl and Krit to destroy the genetics lab." Zack said. "And I remember getting caught. You were dead."  
  
"You saved me." Max said.  
  
"I remember." Zack said flatly. "And him?"  
  
"Him who?" Max asked, puzzled. "Alec?"  
  
"Logan." Zack said with hatred in his voice.  
  
"Over, done and gone." Max said.  
  
"How, why, when?" Zack asked quickly.  
  
"Maybe you should rest." Max said.  
  
"No." Zack demanded. "Tell me."  
  
Max sat down on the ground. "It's a long story."  
  
"I have time." Zack said, sitting next to her.  
  
"I'll spare you the details about the Manticore created virus that kept us from being able to touch. And I'll spare you the tragic near death experiences because of the virus."  
  
"Go on." Zack encouraged.  
  
"I tried everything to break up with him. Finally telling him that Alec and I were dating." Max said.  
  
"Alec?" Zack questioned. "Ben?"  
  
"They're twins. Or clones. Or whatever." Max said. "But that's not the point… yet. Logan was drunk, he got in my way, wouldn't let me leave. I tried to ignore it. I had been fighting with Alec. He thought that Logan wasn't safe for me."  
  
"I told you that." Zack smiled.  
  
"I know." Max returned the smile. "And I didn't want to hear it from Alec either. But Logan wouldn't let me leave when I wanted to. He grabbed me. Joshua saved him. But I decided that was the last straw. I couldn't be near him anymore."  
  
"So you told him there was someone else?" Zack asked.  
  
"In a way." Max replied. "I didn't deny it. Anyway, later, we were working together. Logan helped us escape and get back to Terminal City. While he was here, it was like he thought he should be in charge. Everything I said, everything I did was countered by Logan. He had some kind of critique for it. He made me feel inferior."  
  
"So, you sent him away?" Zack asked.  
  
"Not exactly." Max began. "I started letting it get to me, but I wasn't saying or doing anything about it. I confided in Alec. He and I became really close. Logan already thought we were together, so it wasn't like we were trying to hide it. Alec kind of took it into his own hands one night. We were putting together a supply run, Logan was trying to lead it. Half of the transgenics here were ready to kick his ass. Alec finally lost it, told Logan off. I told Logan to go."  
  
"And he did?" Zack asked.  
  
"No." Max sighed. "He didn't. He started yelling at me, telling me that I wasn't qualified to lead these people. Told me I didn't know what I was doing. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. Good thing I was in long sleeves. One wrong move and I would have killed him. I told him to go. That I didn't want anything to do with him."  
  
"And now?" Zack pushed.  
  
"We barely speak." Max said. "And I really can't remember what I ever saw in him. He was mean and controlling and cruel. He treated you like shit. He treated Alec like shit. I never noticed until he was here with us."  
  
"And now?" Zack pushed again.  
  
"And now what?" Max questioned back. "I'm happy with out him. Alec makes me happy. Keeps me happy."  
  
"You love him." Zack said surprised.  
  
"It's weird." Max said, looking over to where Alec sat watching the nightly news with Mole. "He looks so much like Ben, but he's not Ben. He's not my brother. I think I am in love with him."  
  
"He makes you happy." Zack said flatly.  
  
"More than you know." Max replied with a smile. 


End file.
